Time
by Snavej
Summary: So Natsu finally becomes an S class mage and disappears off for a few years on long jobs, but why isn't Lucy there when he comes back? When he finds her new house, hours away from the guild, he can smell other people in the house; one of them is Loke, but who are the other two? [Lucy's POV, semi-abandoned]
1. Chapter 1

_It is five years to the day that Natsu left on his first solo S class mission. I remember the day he left like it was yesterday, well more specifically, I remember the night before…_

_I remember that three months later my first book was accepted by a publisher. It had been Levy's idea to try altering the tales of my time at Fairy Tail for a younger audience. Reedus had provided some illustrations that I sent off with the manuscript. It had been the same day I had found out I was pregnant with Anastasia. Levy had come round with the good news to find me curled up in bed with a hot chocolate. Fortunately I had wiped my tears before she arrived and I remember lying. I told her I was ill, that I just needed a week of bed rest._

_Two weeks later I left, telling my friends at Fairy Tail that I was going looking for more silver keys. In reality, I moved to this village. It's only a few hours walk from Magnolia, but it's much quieter. I told myself I would return when Natsu did. Anastasia was born a few months later and I was happy. I lived off the money that my book brought in and from growing my own vegetables. Virgo was a lot of help with the gardening as were my new neighbours. The village was almost self-sufficient as it was near a lake that was rich with fish. Once a week traders would pass through with cloth and books and other things. Loke stopped by a lot using his own power, he helped out with Anastasia as if he was her father. I knew silently he wished I would return to Fairy Tail, but I couldn't. I had thought about telling Levy. Surely she would have kept it secret. But I just couldn't. Somehow it seemed wrong to tell her before Natsu, the father, knew. _

_Natsu returned two years after Anastasia was born. I asked Loke to babysit and I waited outside Natsu's house until he returned from the guild. He appeared sometime around midnight and had asked why I wasn't in the guildhall with everyone else. I can't even remember the excuse I gave him. I was determined to tell him about his daughter. _

_But instead, we made Theo. Natsu left the next day on another mission. I had failed. He reminded me of Gildarts a little; turning up once every few years after a long and dangerous mission. After Theo was bor, Loke and Virgo turned up a lot more often. Loke was a life saver to be honest. Every time I told him he didn't have to help so much, he replied with 'you saved my life, I want to help you in return'. I gave up trying to tell him that he had repaid that favour a hundred times over already but he wouldn't listen. That was almost two years ago. _

Before I could go on writing, there was a knock on the door of my study.

"Mum! Mum! Theres a man at the door." My daughter called through the door.

"Come in." I told her. There was a rule in place that if my study door was closed, you must knock before entering. My study was my private little space, where I still wrote stories. My four year old daughter entered; eyes shining with curiosity. She had her father's hair and my eyes and was the most beautiful child I'd ever seen. "Who is it?"

"I don't know. He's not from our village."

"What does he look like?" I asked, frowning.

"He has hair just like mine! But that's all I could see out of the window."

"Alright Nashi, I will answer it, go upstairs and check on your brother. I will send Loke up in a minute." Nashi was her nickname. It arose from when she was learning to speak and couldn't say her own name properly. I tried shortening it to Ana, but she didn't answer to it. Nashi had stuck.

Loke appeared as I left my study.

"He's here." I told him. "Can you keep Nashi and Theo upstairs and quiet until I've spoken to him?"

"How does he know you're here?" Loke asked, concerned. He had right to be. No one knew I was living here, so how he had found out…

"I don't know. But I shall find out."

Loke nodded and headed upstairs. I walked to the door, peered out the window and confirmed the visitor. Taking a deep breath, I opened the door.

"Lucy!" Natsu greeted me with a hug and entered my home without invitation. Some things never change. "Why are you hiding all the way over here? No one at the guilds knows where you are!"

"How did you find me?" I asked sternly, closing the door. Natsu had taken a seat on the sofa and was grinning. He looked barely any different. Maybe a few more scars, maybe a little lined around the eyes, but no different really.

"Followed my nose." Then he frowned. "Talking of my nose, who else is here? I can smell Loke and…"

"When are you leaving again?" I asked coldly.

"There was nothing on the S board that took my fancy, so I thought about staying for a while. We could go on a few jobs if you like? Like the old days!" He grinned again. "And Romeo wants a fight at some point." He added as an afterthought.

"Natsu, I can't go on any jobs right now."

"Why not?" He was frowning at me.

"I have other commitments."

"Is this a bad time? If you've got guests round…" Natsu made to stand up.

"No, stay. I have something I have to tell you."

But before I could say anymore, Nashi came storming down the stairs at full pelt.

"Mum! Mum! Loke tried to tickle me!" She whined before throwing herself at me. I caught her and pulled her up onto my hip. She hugged me tight before turning to face our guest.

Loke had followed her down the stairs with Theo in his arms. Theo had also inherited Natsu's hair.

"I thought I'd bring them down before you chickened out again or decided to make another one." Loke said, smirking. I glared at him.

"I wanted to tell him first." I growled.

Natsu was staring at the two children with wide eyes. I wasn't sure if he'd worked it out.

"Mummy! Is that Virgo's brother? He has the same hair!" Nashi asked. I tried not to laugh at her guess.

"No." I sat down, still holding my daughter, opposite Natsu. "You know the story book I wrote?" She nodded. "You remember the main character, Salamander? This is the man that he was based on."

"He can do fire dragon magic?" She stared at Natsu in awe. "I wanna see!"

"She hasn't seen any other magic than celestial spirits." I explained to Natsu who was staring at the children as if he'd never seen one before. Then he seemed to realise what he was doing and leant forwards. He appeared to be sniffing the two children.

"They smell funny."

I sighed. This man would never change.

"Mummy, is the fire man staying for tea?"

"I don't know yet, why don't you go back to your room with Loke and read before dinner?" I glared pointedly at Loke; who took the cue to leave. Once they had returned upstairs, I looked back at Natsu.

"Since when did you have kids?" He asked, frowning. "It's like everyone's doing it. Levy and Gajeel have one, Gray and Juvia have one, Erza and Jellal have two. I don't have one."

"Yes you do." I said, rolling my eyes at him. "Who do you think their father is?"

"But we only…" Then dawning realisation came over him. "That's why they have pink hair huh."

"Who knew it would be such a dominant gene."

"Why didn't you tell me?" His face had darkened.

"You were away on a job." I replied defensively.

"I had one of Cana's cards on me, if you'd wanted to contact me, you could have." He had gotten to his feet, glaring at me.

"Not exactly something I wanted to tell you via a card." I stood to face him.

"What about when I came back last time?" He growled.

"I tried!" I shouted. "But somebody started kissing me and then was gone in the morning!"

"You could've stopped me! You should have told me!" I had forgotten how scary he was when angry. "I have missed out on seeing my own children grown up!"

"I'm sorry." I could feel tears coming to my eyes. "It was hard okay? You were gone and I was alone. I had to go through all of that without you there and I guess I wasn't thinking straight." I flopped back onto the sofa and burst into tears.

"You made Mummy cry!" I heard Nashi shouting from the top of the stairs. I looked up to see her run down the stairs and attack Natsu, who was still standing in front of me. "I don't like it when Mummy cries!" She was punching every inch of Natsu that she could reach, which was only really up to his thigh. Natsu didn't seem to feel it. I wiped my tears away and started chuckling.

Natsu picked Nashi up which gave her the opportunity to punch him in the face, which she did with gusto. Fortunately, the four year old did not do much damage.

"Nashi, stop it." I reprimanded. "He didn't mean to make me cry."

"But no one should make you cry ever!"

"Well maybe I should start crying because you didn't listen when I asked you to go and read with Loke?" I pointed out.

"But he was changing Theo's nappy and that's boring and then you were shouting and I wanted to know why."

"Do you really want to know why?" Natsu asked.

"Yes!" Nashi turned to face him.

"Do you have friends here?" He asked gently, sitting back down. Nashi squirmed around so she was sat on his lap facing him.

"Yes! The boy who lives next door, his name is Ben and he's my friend most of the time but he gets sulky sometimes because I can climb higher up the trees than him."

"And does he have parents?"

"Yes, his mummy is called Christie and his daddy is called Terry. They are really nice. His mummy makes really good cookies."

"Did you ever wonder why you don't have a daddy?"

"I do have a daddy! Mummy said so. She said he was a really good mage so he goes and helps lots of people all over the world because not everyone can use magic and if you can do something that someone else can't you should help them." Nashi said proudly. "Mummy said he's so good at magic that he does really dangerous things and that's why I haven't met him yet because it takes longer to do more difficult things but one day he'll come back!"

"Well he has come back." Natsu replied. I watched as Nashi seemed to realise something, then she scurried off Natsu's lap to whisper something in my ear, wanting to check before she said anything she shouldn't.

"Why don't you ask him?" I told her.

"Are you my daddy?"

Natsu nodded solemnly and Nashi's mouth fell open.

"Mummy! Can he stay for tea? Please!" She begged me.

"He can stay as long as he wants." I told her, before standing up. "I'll go and start making dinner. Are you staying?"

"Please." Natsu said. I could tell he was still annoyed at me, but was trying to put it aside for now. I supposed he had right to be, I should have tried to tell him. I should have told the guild. Or at least Levy.

Loke appeared at the top of the stairs.

"I have put Theo down for a nap, am I still required?"

"No, thank you Loke." He nodded at me and vanished.

"Show me your magic!" Nashi was begging Natsu.

"Just don't burn the house down." I said over my shoulder and then left for the kitchen.

When I returned from putting dinner on, Natsu was setting each of his fingers on fire in turn. Nashi was squealing in delight as I watched them from the doorway.

"Shall I show you my magic?" Nashi asked. Natsu frowned at her so she continued. "I'll get my key." Then she scampered off to her bedroom.

Nashi had only one key, her fourth birthday present; a silver key of Canis Minor. She came running back down a moment later with it gripped tightly in her hand.

"I open thee, gate of Canis Minor!" She said forcefully and a small dog that looked like a blue version of Plue appeared. "I can't do it for very long but Mummy said I had to start small and practice with a little bit. His name is Blue."

"Blue Blue!" Blue said.

"I agree." Natsu said, after listening to the odd little dog. "Did you hear that Nashi?"

"You can talk to him?" She frowned.

"Can't you?"

"What did he say?"

"He suggested I should stay here for a while with you."

"Can you? You don't have to go and save more princesses?"

"Why would I be saving princesses?"

"That's what you do in Mummy's book."

"What else do I do in Mummy's book?"

"I'll go and get it. Bye Blue!" Nashi closed the gate and Blue disappeared. The small girl went running upstairs again and I joined Natsu on the sofa.

"I'm sorry." I repeated, not looking at him.

"Can I stay?"

"For as long as you want."

Nashi came running down stairs with my book in her arms and she climbed into Natsu's lap again, presenting him with the book.

"You got published?" Natsu asked, looking at the book.

"Yes, same day I found out I was pregnant. The money has kept me afloat." I told him.

"Read it to me!" Nashi begged.

"I'm not so good at reading, how about we do it together?" Natsu asked, pretending. Nashi agreed readily.

"I'll start." She said, opening the book. "Once upon a time, there was a princess called Layla…"

I left them to read in order to check on the dinner. When I returned, the pair of them were acting out the book.

"Oh no!" Nashi pointed at me. "It's the evil kidnappers!" I laughed for a moment, then joined in.

"Mwah ha ha! I shall take you back to your father!" I said, swooping up Nashi into my arms.

"I'll save you!" Natsu said dramatically, then launched himself at me. I batted him away with an arm, but as I was holding Nashi as well I couldn't do much. Natsu tripped me easily so I fell to the ground. "Quick princess! Tickle the enemy!"

Nashi had freed herself from my arms and they were both tickling me mercilessly. I shrieked but seemed unable to stop the pair of them.

"Noooo! Stop! I give in!" I squealed and eventually the two of them relented their attack. "Nashi go and wash your hands before dinner." I said, panting. Nashi ran off and Natsu helped me up. He followed me into the kitchen as I served up the food.

"You've done a wonderful job with Nashi." He said as he stole a mouthful of food. "Would you bring them back to Fairy Tail?"

"I can't." I replied quickly. "I haven't seen everyone in so long and they'd all hate me for not telling them and…"

"I doubt it. Gray and Juvia went out for a year before they told everyone, or so I've heard." Natsu told me. "Though how Juvia managed to keep quiet I don't know."

"This is different."

"How?"

"Because I have two children!"

"Who could have several friends if we returned!" Natsu said. "The others already take turns babysitting so everyone can go on jobs."

I could feel Natsu's eyes on me, but I didn't know what to say. I wanted to go back, but I was so worried.

"You don't have to do this alone anymore." Natsu said quietly. Then he was hugging me tight to him and I melted into his arms. I could feel tears threatening to spill as I buried my head in his warm chest.

"But where would we live? What if everyone hates me? What if Nashi and Theo don't make any friends?"

"My house of course. I mean it would need cleaning up a bit but it's big enough if I finished the second floor. No one will hate you, they all miss you! And why on earth would they not make friends?" Natsu said soothingly. When did he become so mature? Is this was S class missions did to a person? "Nashi will be able to see all sorts of magic and learn so much more than you can teach her here. Levy and Gajeel's son is the same age as Nashi…"

"I'll think about it." I said quietly.

We all ate dinner, then Natsu began telling stories to Nashi as I fed Theo. Then I watched them all play together as I thought about Fairy Tail.

I did want to go back. I wanted to see Levy and Erza and Gray and everyone. I wanted to meet their children. I wanted to go on jobs again. I wanted to sit at the bar and sigh as fights broke out around me. I wanted to see Mira trying to set people up. I wanted that feeling of belonging back.

After a while, we put our children to bed. Natsu promising Nashi that he'd still be here in the morning. Then we returned downstairs.

"I can sleep on the sofa." Natsu said quickly.

"Oh." I hadn't really thought about that. "You can have my bed. I'll sleep down here."

"Lucy?"

"Hmm?"

"How do you feel about… About me?" His expression was nervous, something akin to his awkward teenage self.

"I never stopped loving you." I said quietly. "It's part of the reason I didn't tell you, I didn't want to stop you going on the S class jobs you'd worked so hard to be able to do."

"Lucy, having a family is like the ultimate S class mission."

"When did you get so mature?"

Natsu laughed, but then started thinking seriously.

"You know, I'm not sure. Somewhere on one of my jobs I guess."

"Do you…" I started to ask, then trailed off, scared of the answer.

"Love you? Well duh. Do you really think I would walk for hours to get here if I didn't care about you?" He rolled his eyes at me and I smiled, then curled up against him on the sofa.

"Tell me more about everyone at Fairy Tail?" I asked softly.

"Gajeel looks old. Like he has wrinkles and everything. Levy looks no different. Their kid, I think his name is Gale or something, looks like a softer version of Gajeel with blue hair. Gray and Juvia look no different. Their kid was too small to take much notice off. I think it had black hair but Juvia was too protective to let me hold it. Erza is still scary and Jellal is smitten with her and their twins; Rob and Simon. They're a bit younger than Nashi. Gramps is still ancient, Cana is still a drunk, Mira is desperately trying to set Lisanna up with Bixslow. I don't think she knows they are already going out. Wendy is all grown up and snogging Romeo every chance she gets. Laxus and Gildarts weren't about. Droy and Jet are still convinced that Levy will leave Gajeel and go for one of them. There were a few new kids about. One or two tried to start something with me but I flattened them in one hit." Natsu finished, sounding proud. He had turned into Gildarts.

"Let's go back." I said suddenly.

"Really?"

"Yes. It's time to go back."

**Author's note: I thought of this during exams and just had to write it. I don't plan on continuing it unless someone gives me a good idea with which to continue it. If any of you like Frozen, please check out my Frozen/Fairy Tail crossover! And finally, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

At midday the following day, we found ourselves on the edge of Magnolia. We had left the place I had called home for almost five years early in the morning after leaving a note at the neighbours asking them to keep an eye on the house while I was away. I didn't plan to sell the place yet, just in case everything went wrong. I wanted a home to return to.

The walk had been long and tiring. Nashi, who had been so excited when we first told her we were going on an adventure, had quickly tired and demanded to be carried. Natsu had picked her up and plonked her on his shoulders without complaint. I had been carrying Theo the entire time anyway, as even though he could walk, there was no way he would have kept up. We hadn't brought much with us, a few changes of clothes and some precious things.

"We should dump our stuff at my place." Natsu said and lead off towards his house.

"Where's Happy?" I asked.

"With Carla of course." Natsu sniggered.

"Daddy? Who's Happy?" Nashi asked. She had started calling him 'daddy' since she woke up and Natsu had taken it in his stride with a bit of a smirk every time she said it.

"Happy is a cat. He can fly." Natsu replied.

"Cats can't fly that's silly!" Nashi laughed.

"Happy can fly." I confirmed and she turned to look at me, completely astonished. "And he's blue."

Natsu's place was cleaner than I ever remember it being, apart from that time I cleared it up. We stopped only for a few minutes before setting back out to the guild. I think Natsu knew I was nervous, because he took my hand as we walked.

"Mummy? Where are we going now?" Nashi asked. She was holding Natsu's other hand now.

"To Fairy Tail." I replied. "It's a guild for people with magic."

"It's where mages can get jobs to go and help people and Fairy Tail is the best one there is!" Natsu said. "See this? This is my guild mark so everyone knows that I am from Fairy Tail."

"Mummy has one of those!" Nashi said excitedly. "Do you have lots of friends there?"

"Yes. But you need to know something. There is a man there who will tell you his name is Gray, but it's not really. His real name is Ice Princess."

I laughed softly at Natsu, but didn't correct him.

"What does he look like?"

"Um, about my height with black hair and has kind of droopy eyes."

"Why is he a princess?"

"He just is, promise you won't get his name wrong?" Natsu said seriously.

"I promise!" Nashi said, grinning up at her father.

That was when I saw it. The Fairy Tail building. It looked no different in the bright sun.

"Mummy, what's wrong?" Nashi asked.

"Nothing." I replied, hitching a smile back onto my face, but I was nervous. I could feel my heart beating rapidly and my palms were going sweaty.

"Pass me Theo." Natsu said calmly. Gently, I pulled Theo out of the cloth I had used to tie him to my front and passed him to Natsu. The young boy woke as I did this and recognising Natsu from the day before, started giggling. "Come on Nashi!" He held out a hand to her which she took. I smiled at the sight of him; his son on one hip and his daughter standing beside him. I followed close behind them, silently grateful that Natsu had taken charge of my, no, our children. "Ready?" He asked me as we reached the big front doors. I took a deep breath.

"Yes."

The doors swung open to reveal the guild hall, just as I remembered it. Mira was serving drinks to Cana and the Master. Macao and Wakaba were arguing in a corner. Juvia was attached to Gray's arm as they chatted with Gajeel and Levy, who had a book in her lap.

But there were new things. A lot of new children. A group of toddlers were playing in a corner with Erza and Lisanna watching over them. Wendy and Romeo looked so much older than I remembered, and they seemed quite preoccupied with each other.

Then two boys, who must have been about ten years old came storming over. They both had green hair, though one was dark and the other light.

"Natsu! Fight me!"

It happened like something you'd read about in a book. Everyone fell silent, turning to look. Natsu had pulled Nashi back onto his shoulders, floored the two boys with his free hand and laughed.

"Maybe next time." He said, grinning. I almost laughed at the look of shock on Nashi's face when I realised almost everyone else was staring at me.

"Lu-chan?" Levy was standing up. "Is that you?"

And then she was hugging me and crying. A moment later Erza and Juvia and Gray and Mira and Lisanna and everyone else was hugging me; half laughing, half crying.

"Daddy, which one is the Ice Princess?" I heard Nashi's voice and everyone let go of me to look at her.

"Who you calling Ice Princess?" Gray growled.

"Oi! Don't go scaring my kid!" Natsu hissed back.

"Lucy? Who are…?" Erza started.

I took Theo back off of Natsu before he started a fight and took hold of Nashi's hand.

"These are my children." I said, smiling nervously. I could see everyone looking between my children and Natsu's hair and I knew they were putting one and one together. "This is Anastasia or Nashi as she prefers, and this is Theo."

Theo had noticed the other small children in the corner who were playing with brightly coloured blocks and I could tell he was itching to get out of my arms to go and join in.

"Is this the one you were pregnant with when you left?" Wendy's voice floated over.

"What? How did you know?" I hadn't told anyone.

"Jeesh, I could smell the change. You and Levy were both pregnant and neither of you were telling anyone. You have no idea how hard it was to keep my mouth shut!" Wendy complained.

"Mum!" A sudden angry cry came from the door. "Mum! Asuka won't give back my slingshot!"

A boy no older than Nashi came storming over to Levy; he had blue hair and looked just as Natsu had described, a smaller version of Gajeel, minus the piercings.

"And were you annoying her while she was trying to practice?"

"Only cos she was taking so long!"

"Geehee." Gajeel sniggered from the bench.

"Oh Gale." Levy sighed. "Look, I want you to meet Nashi. Could you be a good boy and show her around?" Levy looked up at me for confirmation and I nodded.

"Go on Nashi." I said encouragingly and watched as the two kids ran off.

"Bye everyone! Bye Ice Princess!" Nashi shouted over her shoulder and Gray growled again.

"I love that kid." Natsu said, grinning.

"You have a lot of explaining to do." Erza said and she dragged me over to the toddler pen. I placed an agitated Theo down with the other children and once he was settled with the other kids, turned back to my friends.

The girls interrogated me for about an hour. I explained everything and it felt like a relief to get it off my chest. I had thought they would resent me, but none of them showed any sign of hostility and soon they were telling me about their own lives. How Gajeel had proposed, how Erza and Jellal finally got together, how Levy had helped Gray with his feelings for Juvia. Juvia even let me hold Tallulah, her daughter who was only a few months old.

"She's beautiful." I said. "And so quiet!" Juvia and the others laughed. "Nashi was never this quiet when she was a baby. Theo was a little better but…"

But Nashi had just run back into the guild and straight to Natsu, who had been chatting with Gray and Romeo. I looked up and watched the interaction, concerned.

"Daddy! Gale said I wasn't proper!" Nashi was whining.

"Why did he say that?"

"He said I wasn't proper because you and Mummy aren't married and because I said I could climb higher up the tree than him and then did it and then he started sulking and…" I could see tears coming to her eyes. "I am proper aren't I?"

"Of course you are. He's just jealous cos he's rubbish at climbing trees and you're awesome at it." Natsu said. I was quite surprised he wasn't threatening to beat Gale to death.

"I don't want to play with him anymore. Can I play with you?"

"Sure." Natsu grinned, picked her up and placed her on the bar. I looked away for a moment to check on Theo and when I looked back, Mira had given her some juice and Romeo was showing her all his different types of fire.

"Are you going to stay Lucy?" Erza asked, breaking me out of my revelry.

"For a bit at least." I replied honestly. "If things turn out well then…" I trailed off. Theo was playing with twin boys, who I guessed to be Rob and Simon, as they had Erza's hair. They were all talking to each other; it was the most I'd ever seen him talk, though Nashi had told me he talked a lot when I wasn't there. It was as if he knew I was worried about how much he could talk and was hiding it from me just to spite me.

We stayed in the guild until after dinner, and then headed back to Natsu's house, promising everyone we would return tomorrow. Nashi had found the pool and though she didn't know how to swim, she desperately wanted to learn. Theo had fallen asleep on the walk back in Natsu's arms and I marvelled at how easily the man had fit into our lives.

Natsu's house was great in many respects, apart from the number of beds. Natsu set Nashi into his old hammock and I made a bed for Theo out of some blankets.

I then took the remaining blankets and made two more beds for me and Natsu. Our children were asleep and the guild had accepted me back. I felt content.

Natsu raised an eye at the two beds I had made for us. He climbed into his, then tugged me over towards him.

"Natsu!" I complained, but he shushed me.

"You'll wake our family up Luce." He whispered. "Now go to sleep, we have a long day of teaching Nashi to swim tomorrow."

"Happy wasn't at the guild."

"Still with Carla I guess. He's going to be so jealous."

"Why?" I whispered.

"Because my kittens are cuter than his could ever be." Natsu replied proudly. "Now sleep Luce."

He wrapped his arms around me so that we were spooning. Smiling, I closed my eyes, and fell asleep.

The following morning, it was Happy that woke us all up.

"NATSU!" The flying blue cat shouted from somewhere above my head. "Natsu! You shrunk into a girl!"

"I'm not Natsu!" I heard Nashi reply. She was giggling. "My names Nashi! Are you Happy?"

"How do you know my name?!" Happy shrieked. I opened my eyes a fraction to see him flying in circles above me. "What happened to Natsu? Did you eat him?!"

"I'm down here Happy!" Natsu said, laughing. Happy looked down and dive bombed Natsu.

"I thought she'd eaten you! She stole your hair and everything!"

I turned over to see Happy hugging Natsu and Natsu laughing at his little buddy. I smiled reminiscently.

"Mum! Mum I can't get down!" Nashi was complaining from the hammock.

"Happy, help her out."

I watched as Happy flew over to Nashi, grabbed the back of her clothes and carried her to our makeshift bed.

"Mummy! He really can fly!" Nashi was squealing excitedly.

"I told you he could!" I said, laughing. I caught my daughter pulled her down so she was lying in between me and Natsu. "Is Theo up?"

As if on cue, Theo crawled over from his bed and started climbing all over Natsu. The toddler did not say anything, but was grinning wildly.

An overwhelming level of happiness rose inside me and tears leaked out of my eyes.

"Why are you crying?" Nashi asked, looking concerned.

"I'm just happy."

"No you're not! I'm happy!" Happy said.

Before I could take a swipe at the annoying little cat, I felt an arm around me. Natsu had taken all of us in a massive bear hug.

"Now listen up." He said as he embraced us all. "We are a family okay? That means we look after each other."

"I know Dad!" Nashi said as she tried to escape.

"It also means that we have to collectively beat Ice Princess to a pulp."

"But he's bigger than me!" Nashi whined.

"Then you need to be sneakier." Natsu replied, grinning. He loosened his grip slightly. "Right, so who wants to go swimming?"

"Me!" Nashi yelled.

We got ready and headed to Fairy Tail for breakfast. A few of the others were already there and so I joined Levy to eat. Nashi was glaring at Gale. I guessed she was still annoyed about what he has said the day before.

"Daddy?" She said after she had finished eating. "Can I leave Ice Princess to you? And pick on someone my own size?"

"Yeah, I suppose Ice Princess is probably too easy for you." Natsu agreed. "Go beat Gale to a pulp instead."

"Could you possibly refrain from teaching my daughter violence?" I said exasperatedly.

"She's making friends!" Natsu replied.

"So you admit you are friends with Gray?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

I could feel Levy's eyes on us, and turned to face her.

"So what are your plans for today?"

"Well it looks like I am going to have to clear up after Gale." Levy said, obviously amused. "Gajeel took a job early this morning, so it's my turn to watch him. We take it in turns you see."

"Does that work out okay?" I asked. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Theo staggering towards the pile of toys he'd been playing with yesterday. Erza hadn't arrived yet, so he had no one to play with, but that did not seem to stop him.

"Yeah, pretty well to be honest. I mean it's sad that we can't work together any more, but otherwise it's okay."

"I would be happy to watch him for a few days if you wanted time alone!" I offered earnestly, I couldn't help but feel I had to make up for my prolonged absence.

"I don't know." She said, frowning. "I've never left him for longer than a day."

"Well the offer is there."

"Mummy, I don't want us to look after him. He's rubbish." Nashi interrupted, but she continued before I could reprimand her. "Show me your magic!" She said to Levy. I sighed and looked pleadingly up at Levy, who laughed.

"Of course, pick a substance." She replied kindly.

"What's a substance?" Nashi asked.

"A thing that something is made of. Like wood, or fire, or wool or…"

"Chocolate!" Nashi picked and Levy laughed.

"Solid script Chocolate!" Levy said and waved her arm so that a small lump of chocolate in the shame of the word 'chocolate' appeared in the air in front of Nashi. I watched as my daughter's mouth drop open.

"Wow!" She grabbed the chocolate and took a bite. "And it tastes really good!"

"Only the best for my niece."

I looked round at her words.

"Really?"

"Of course!" Levy laughed. "You're my best friend!"

I got up from the table, and hugged Levy, trying to contain the tears coming to my eyes.

Other members of the guild arrived over the next hour or so. I chatted with Levy while watching Nashi going around and demanding demonstrations of magic.

"Have you started teaching her magic?" Levy asked.

"Only a little." I replied. "But I think now she's seen other types she might not want to learn Celestial Spirit magic."

"You think she'll want to be a dragon slayer?"

"I'm not sure. She seems quite smitten with Erza." I pointed to where Nashi was watching as Erza re-equipped between several different armours and other outfits. "Are you teaching Gale?"

"No, Gajeel is." Levy said. "That boy is smitten with his dad." I laughed softly. "I'm sorry about what Gale said yesterday."

"Don't be. It's not your fault."

"I did tell him off for being rude and I set him straight about what made a proper person." Levy sighed. "But he's as stubborn as his father, so I'm not sure he'll actually apologise to her face."

I laughed again and looked round to check on Theo, who was playing happily with Erza's twins again.

"Nashi!" Natsu shouted suddenly. "I thought we were going swimming?"

"I missed the guild." I mumbled as Nashi ran over to her father and they headed out to the pool.

"We missed you." Levy said. "You won't go again will you Lu-chan?"

"I don't think I could even if I wanted to."

It was true. How could I possibly split my family up like that? Drag them away from all these new friends?

"Lucy!" Erza called over. "I am taking my boys outside to play in the sun; do you want to bring Theo out too?"

"Yeah." I stood up. "Are you coming?" I asked Levy, who nodded.

So we all headed out the back to where Natsu was teaching Nashi to swim and Gale was watching enviously. I pointed this out to Levy.

"Do you think he'll ask to join in?"

"I doubt it." Levy said, chuckling. "He'll stand there and watch and scowl at them."

And that he did. It was amusing how well Levy could predict Gale's actions; she could read him like a book.

"So what's happening between you and Natsu?" Levy asked after a while.

"I don't know."

"You want to be with him right?"

"Of course!" I replied earnestly. "And he's been talking about us all being a family and everything, but I have barely seen him in years."

"But he's no different."

"But I am." I confessed. "I feel old, Levy-chan. My body didn't spring back after Theo like it had with Nashi." It felt weird, voicing my private worries.

"And you think he cares about a few stretch marks?" Levy countered. "That man is covered in scars."

"I suppose. We'll just have to wait and see…"

**Author's note: Well a few of you requested another chapter, so here is another chapter! I can't promise another any time soon, but I'm not against writing more for this. Though as I have no major story arc ideas for it, it would mostly be fluffy stuff. If you have any ideas I would love to hear them! So please review :)**


End file.
